Nightcrawler: A Story Told in Song
by Luthien Luinwe
Summary: So when I was listening to my iPod, I got a brilliant idea to write a bunch of song-fics centering Nightcrawler and Shadowcat... all to Disney songs. Have fun reading!
1. You'll Be In My Heart

You'll be in my Heart

_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright._

A German woman found a small… thing in the river. The thing turned out to be a baby, a blue, furry baby. He was crying, so she picked him up.

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

She grabbed his hand, he held it very tightly. She noticed that he only had three fingers.

_I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry._

She held him close to her and carried him home.

_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm._

She decided to keep him and raise him as if he were her own. He was different… but a good different.

_This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry._

She started to sing him a lullaby. She knew she had to help him. She would be a mother to him.

_Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more._

She would always love him.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

Her husband came home. He thought that the baby was a demon.

_They just don't trust what they can't explain._

She told him what had happened, and she explained that she _would_ take care of him, no matter what he said.

_I know we're different, but deep inside us, we're not that different at all._

She told her husband how the baby really wasn't that different. If anything, he was still a human being, and he needed to be loved.

_And you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forevermore. _

She would love him forever.

_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know? We need each other to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know._

She knew that he would be ridiculed, but she would always tell him how handsome he is. She would always tell him that it's not his fault, and that he's perfect the way he is. They needed each other.

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together._

She would have to let him go eventually. That day came when he was seventeen. He left for the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

_But you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart always. Just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder, I'll be there. Always._

She would always watch over him. He knew that he could always count on her. "Goodbye, Kurt," she said at the airport.

"Goodbye, mother," Kurt replied.

He would always be her Nightcrawler, and he would always love his adopted parents.

At the institute, he quickly developed a crush on Shadowcat…


	2. A Whole New World

A Whole New World

_I can show you the world, shining shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_

Kurt wanted to show Kitty all that there was in Bayville. She didn't like him very much, but he was determined to convince her to like him.

_I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride._

He teleported her all throughout the city. She was having fun, he could tell.

_A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming._

He told her all of the great things about this world. She loved it.

_A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you._

He took her to the cliff beside the mansion. "Beautiful, ja?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I can see everything!"

_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling, soaring tumbling, free-wheeling through an endless diamond sky_.

It was dark by now. She loved looking at the stars. They couldn't see them from her old house.

_A whole new world. Don't you dare close your eyes._

He told her to keep her eyes open.

_A hundred thousand things to see. Hold your breath it gets better._

He pulled out the bouquet of flowers he had gotten for her.

_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be._

Kitty decided that she liked Bayville. She smiled at Kurt as she took the flowers.

_A whole new world, every turn a surprise, with new horizons to pursue. Every moment red letter._

She also decided that she liked Kurt. Everywhere she looked, there was something different.

_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you._

"So?" Kurt asked.

"I love it here," Kitty replied.

_A whole new world. That's where we'll be. A thrilling chase, a wondrous place for you and me. _

"What can I say? Chicks dig the fuzzy one," Kurt said.

Kitty took the flowers and left. She felt like she was walking on air.

Kurt took this as a sign that she didn't feel the same way.

He walked up to his room and stared at the ceiling. "A whole new world," he thought aloud. "That's where we'll be, a thrilling chase, a wondrous place for you and me."


	3. I Won't Say I'm in Love

I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that._

Kitty felt bad for just leaving Kurt there.

_No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history been there, done that._

She had been hurt in the past, and didn't want it to happen again. Boys confused her, and she just didn't want to deal with it anymore.

_Who'd ya think your kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you._

Who was she kidding? She had it bad for Kurt.

_Girl you can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you're thinking of._

She constantly thought of Kurt since the night he showed her Bayville.

_Whoa, no chance, no way, I won't say it no, no._

She would never in a million years admit it.

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh-oh?_

She would never say it.

_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love._

It was cliché, she thought. She didn't want to be any more of a stereotypic teen than she was.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. _

She thought of her ex. She didn't want to go through that pain again.

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out._

She didn't want to cry like that again.

_You keep on denying who you are and what you're feeling. Baby we're not buying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling._

Her heart still skipped a beat every time she thought of Kurt. He made her happy.

_Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?_

She refused to tell anyone.

_Whoa, no chance, no way, I won't say it no, no. Give up, give in, check the grin your in love. This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love._

She was in love, but still refused to admit it.

_You're doing flips, read our lips your in love. You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case I won't say it!_

She would never, ever, in one million years NEVER admit it.

_Girl don't be proud, its okay you're in love._

She finally gave up.

_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love. _

But she wouldn't say it aloud, and she most definitely wouldn't tell him.

A few weeks later, Nightcrawler had a girlfriend, and it wasn't Shadowcat.


	4. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

_I can see what's happening, and they don't have a clue! They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two!_

Cyclops was talking to Evan. They couldn't let Kurt date that… that… well, they really couldn't find anything wrong with her.

_The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere. And with all of this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air._

Alright, so they had followed Kurt on his date with Amanda Seymour. They were hiding behind a counter.

_Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings, the world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things?_

They watched the scene unfold.

_So many things to tell her, but how to make her see the truth about my past? Impossible, she'd turn away from me. _

Kurt knew that he had to tell her that he was a mutant, but the words wouldn't come.

_He's holding back, he's hiding, but what I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?_

Amanda Seymour wanted Kurt to tell her everything about him. She wouldn't care about the bad things that had happened in his life. She wouldn't care if he was different. Besides, she already knew.

_Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings, the world for once in perfect harmony, with all its living things?_

Kurt felt like all was right with the world, as did his girlfriend. He never noticed that Scott and Evan were watching him.

_And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed his care-free days with us are history._

Scott and Evan knew that now that Kurt had a girlfriend, they couldn't play around with him as much. He would go from being super funny to super serious.

_In short, our pal is doomed!_

Yep, Nightcrawler is doomed. Or so Scott and Evan thought.


	5. Kiss the Girl

Kiss the Girl

_There you see her sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her._

Scott and Evan were still spying on the couple. Kurt was now directly across from Amanda. She didn't say much, but she really didn't have to.

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you want to kiss the girl._

Kurt wanted so badly to kiss his girlfriend, but he didn't exactly know what to do.

_Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. _

He wanted her so badly.

_Possible she wants you too? There is one way to ask her._

He wondered if she wanted what he wanted too.

_It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl._

He didn't know what to do. He just sat back in his chair.

_Sing with me now, shalalalalala my oh my, looks like the boy to shy ain't gonna kiss the girl._

Scott was mentally yelling at Kurt. He just had to pick today to be shy…

_Shalalalalala ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame, too bad, he's gonna miss the girl._

Evan was about ready to walk up there and tell Kurt what to do.

_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Boy you'd better do it soon, no time could be better._

The floor was blue, and it looked a lot like a lake. Scott knew that this would be perfect, but Kurt just sat there.

_She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl!_

Evan knew she wouldn't start talking again until he kissed her. "C'mon, Kurt," he said quietly.

_Shalalalalala don't stop now. Don't try to hide it how you want to kiss the girl._

Kurt leaned across the table, Amanda followed suit.

_Shalalalalala don't be scared, you've got the move prepared, go on and kiss the girl._

Their faces were inches apart.

"C'mon, fuzzy elf," Scott said quietly.

_Shalalalalala float along, and listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl._

Scott and Evan finally stood up, they couldn't stand it anymore.

_Shalalalalala let the music play, do what the music say, the song say kiss the girl._

"Kiss her, already!" Evan shouted.

_You wanna kiss the girl._

"Evan? Cyc?" Kurt asked.

"Just kiss her already," Scott said.

_Go on and kiss the girl._

Kurt kissed the girl.


	6. God Help the Outcasts

God Help the Outcasts

_I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there. I don't know if you would listen to a mutant's prayer._

Kurt was at church, praying. He didn't know if God would listen, after all, Kurt was a mutant, but he had to try. He didn't want other mutants to be worse off than he was.

_Yes I know I'm just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see your face and wonder, were you once an outcast too?_

He knew that he was an outcast. All mutants were. However, he couldn't help but wonder if his Father was an outcast as well.

_God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth._

He prayed that God would be with the other mutants. He wanted them to be shown mercy, even if they wouldn't be given mercy on this planet.

_God help my people, they look to you still. God help the outcasts or nobody will._

He knew someone had to help. Most everyone would see a mutant and leave them on the street to either be killed or starve to death. He didn't like that, he thought it was wrong. That was why he was praying so deeply.

_I ask for wealth, I ask for fame, I ask for glory to shine on my name. I ask for love I can possess, I ask for God and His angels to bless me._

Kurt listened to the selfish parishioners' prayers. Everything they prayed for revolved around them.

_I ask for nothing, I can get by, but there are so many less lucky than I._

He knew he was one of the lucky ones. He lived at the Institute. He really didn't need anything. It was the others that needed help.

_Please help my people, the poor and down trod._

He prayed that all of the other less fortunate outcasts would be helped.

_I thought we all were the children of God._

He believed that everyone was a child of God. He believed that everyone should be treated as such. He believed everyone should be treated equally. Not everyone did, though. That was why he and his people were being persecuted.

_God help the outcasts, children of God!_

He continued to sit in his pew and pray for others. He wanted them to have good lives. He wanted them to be safe. He dreamed of a future where all mutants and humans got along perfectly. Kurt prayed that this would someday happen.


	7. Part of Your World

Part of Your World

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the boy, the boy who has everything?_

Kurt looked around his house in Germany. He missed the Institute. Sure he had everything he'd always wanted at home, but the Institute was where he belonged.

_Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think, "Sure, he's got everything."_

He loved his home. He loved that he had so many wondrous things. He still missed the Institute, though.

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got who's-its and what's-its galore. You want thing-a-ma-bobs? I've got twenty. But who cares? No big deal, I want more!_

He wanted to go back to the Institute. Kurt knew that it would break his family's heart, but he had to go.

_I want to be where the mutants are. I want to see, want to see them dancing. Walking around on those, what do you call them? Oh, feet._

He wanted to be with the other mutants. He wanted to feel normal, and he just didn't feel normal in Germany anymore.

_Teleporting you don't get too far. Feet are required for jumping, dancing, strolling along down the, what's that word again? Street? _

He wanted to walk the streets of Bayville every day. He wanted to dance with his girlfriend too.

_Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun wandering free, wish I could be part of that world._

He wanted to walk freely in a town that was actually okay with mutants. Here he was persecuted, there he wasn't.

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

He wanted to go out the way he normally looked and be loved for who he was. He wanted to back so badly.

_Bet you on land, they understand. Bet they don't reprimand their sons. Bright young men, sick of swimming, ready to stand._

He was tired of having to stay inside. It was like swimming for him, and he really hated swimming.

_And ready to know what the teachers know! Ask them my questions and get some answers! What's a telepath, and why does it, what's the word? Mind read? _

He had so many questions left unanswered, and he couldn't wait until the fall to ask them.

_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore the shore up above? Out of Germany; wish I could be part of that world._

He made the decision to permanently live at the Institute. It broke his family's heart, but it was something he had to do.

The next school year, he and Amanda broke up.


	8. Beauty and the Beast

Beauty and the Beast

_Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly._

Kurt took that school year to get closer to Kitty. They hadn't spoken in months, and he missed having her as a friend.

_Just a little change, small to say the least._

He changed his daily routine so that he would have more time to talk to her. She was so beautiful…

_Both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast._

They had both been broken up with recently. Avalanche had called things off with Kitty, and Amanda had called things off with Kurt. They were both afraid to get hurt again, but they went with their hearts anyway.

_Ever just the same, ever a surprise._

It was the same, but different somehow. Everyone was surprised, after all, for the longest time Kitty couldn't stand Kurt.

_Ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise._

It was just like when she had first come to the Institute and he showed her around.

_Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange finding you can change, learning you were wrong. _

He was wrong to have not gone with his heart in the first place. He loved her, it was that simple.

_Certain as the sun rising in the East, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast._

He was a monster, or so he thought for the longest time. She was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone he had ever met before.

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme._

It was a perfect fairy-tale story. Boy meets girl, boy and girl fall in love, boy meets new girl, old girl is heartbroken, boy is persecuted, boy and girl break up with new boy and new girl, boy and girl fall in love. It was perfect now.

_Beauty and the beast._

The beauty and the beast had finally found one another.

**A/N: Any other songs or story suggestions are welcome! Let me know if you'd like to have any other characters' (doesn't have to be from X-Men) story told in Disney songs. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Heaven's Light  Hellfire

_So many times out here I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night. They had a kind of glow around them. It almost looked like heaven's light._

Nightcrawler was tired of seeing all of the happy couples. He wanted to have something like that. He wanted someone to love too.

_I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow. Though I might wish with all of my might no face as hideous as my face was ever meant for heaven's light._

He looked in the mirror. "I'm a demon," he said, after hearing it so many times, he'd come to believe it. "I'll never enter the paradise." He wanted desperately for his own church to accept him. He wanted desperately for someone to love him for himself.

_But suddenly an angel has smiled at me, and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright._

Kurt thought about Kitty. She had kissed him on the cheek. She wasn't scared of him anymore.

_I dare to dream that she might even care for me. And as I ring these bells tonight, my cold, dark tower seems so bright. I swear it must be heaven's light._

In his best dream, she loved him. He felt like maybe, just maybe, he had been permitted to see heaven's light.

MEANWHILE:

_Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty.) Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary, ever virgin.) Beoto Michaeli archangelo (to the blessed archangel Michael.) Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctus (to the holy apostles, all of the saints)_

The Brotherhood Boys were actually attending a church service. Lance stayed away from the group, though. He kept thinking of Kitty. She had said that she would be there… he should've known better, Kitty didn't go to church here.

_Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man. Of my virtue I am justly proud. Et tibet Pater (and to you Father)_

Lance was actually praying. He knew he was righteous in his eyes. He thought he was righteous in everyone's eyes as well.

_Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd. Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)_

He thought for sure he was better than everyone else. Pietro was hooked on the service.

_Then tell me, Maria, why I see her dancing there. Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul!_ _Cogitatione (In thought)_

Lance kept seeing Kitty in front of him. The picture wouldn't leave.

_I feel her, I see her. The sun caught in her raven hair is blazing me out of control! Verbo et opere (In word and deed)_

Lance was going crazy. He would make her his.

_Like fire, hellfire, this is burning in my skin! This burning desire is turning me to sin!_

Lance was not a sinner in his eyes, but Kitty was turning him into one. He would make her his…

_It's not my fault! Mea culpa (though my fault) I'm not to blame! Mea culpa (through my fault) It is the gypsy girl, the witch that sent this flame!_

In a typical Lance-like fashion, he blamed someone else, her.

_Mea maxima culpa (through my most grievous fault) It's not my fault! Mea culpa (through my fault) If in God's plan, mea culpa (through my fault) he made the devil so much stronger than a man! Mea maxima culpa (through my most grievous fault)_

He then began to blame Kurt. He was the demon taking Kitty away from himself.

_Protect me, Maria. Don't let this siren cast her spell. Don't let her sear my flesh and bone!_

He prayed that Kitty wouldn't be the cause of his demise.

_Destroy Katherine Pryde! And let her taste the fires of hell. Or else let her be mine and mine alone!_

He prayed that she would be his, or be destroyed.

"Lance!" Fred said, interrupting him. "Kitty isn't here."

"What?" Lance asked.

"Not in the cathedral. She's gone."

"But how? Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to destroy all of Bayville!" Fred left, Lance was determined.

_Hellfire. Dark fire. Now gypsy, it's your turn. Choose me or your pyre. Be mine or you will burn!_

She would be his, or someone, whether it be her or Kurt, would die.

_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Lord have mercy on her. Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Lord have mercy on me. Kyrie eleison (Lord have mercy) but she will be mine or she will burn!_

He made that solemn promise to himself. Pietro ran into the room.

"Lance, are you alright?" Pietro asked.

"I just had a bit of trouble with the fire place."

**Alright, so it isn't done. Next up is Deception and Love Will Find A Way from The Lion King 2. Any other suggestions, just ask!**


	10. Deception  Love Will Find A Way

_Deception, disgrace, evil as plain as the fur on his face._

Kurt walked through Bayville High without his holo-projector for the first time. He was greeted by several hateful people.

_Deception (an outrage, he can change his skin!) Disgrace (for shame, you know these outsider types). He asked for trouble the moment he came._

He was shoved, verbally harassed, and threatened.

_(See you later, alligator) Deception (an outrage, just leave us alone!) Disgrace (for shame, traitor, go back with your own!) _

He was tired of it. "This is me," he said. "I cannot change that."

_He asked for trouble the moment he came. (See you later, alligator_).

Still, it continued.

_Born in grief, raised in hate, helpless to defy his fate, let him run! Let him live! But do not forget what we cannot forgive._

He would always be hated for being different.

_And he is not one of us. He has never been one of us. He is not part of us, not our kind._

He was shunned.

_Someone once lied to us. Now we're not so blind. For we knew he would do what he's done, and we know that he'll never be one of us!_

He had lied to them, and they hated him for it.

_He is not one of us, deception, disgrace, deception, disgrace, oooooooh._

He would never be a part of them again.

**Cause this is so short, I'm combining these two songs. **

_In a perfect world, one we've never known, we would never need to face the world alone._

Kurt ran out of the school. Kitty went after him. He didn't deserve to be alone.

_They can have the world. We'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart..._

She caught up with them. "Look, Kurt," she said. "I don't have courage, I'm flunking PE, and my geometry grade is suffering, but I'm here for you." He smiled at her.

_I know Love will find a way. Anywhere I go I'm home if you are there beside me._

She was fine if he was beside her.

_Like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you love will find a way._

They would make this work. They had to.

_I was so afraid. Now I realize love is never wrong, and so it never dies._

Kurt was truly beginning to understand the meaning of the word "love." He remembered what he had learned in church. "Love is eternal."

_There's a perfect world shining in your eyes. And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you._

They were happy, that was all that mattered.

_They'd know that love will find a way. Anywhere we go, we're home if we are together._

They were safe with each other. There was no judgment, only love.

_Like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you love will find a way. I know love will find a way._

Love would always follow them.

**Alright, Friends on the Other Side is next. Any others, just ask!**


End file.
